Arrivederci
by creativemind111
Summary: Bella's broken, but is changed by a mysterious vampire, Edward comes back with his new wife. Now what? I promise you, just like my other stories, its different.  Sequel to Blood Angels, but you can read it alone, although it helps to read the first!
1. Escape

I don't own twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.

* * *

Flashback: 

_"Hi Edward," I said breathless, he held his hand out for the keys, still not saying anything..._

_I'm to busy wondering about his behavior to pay attention to the road going by because next thing I know we're walking deep into the forest near my home, I'm tripping along, he's silent and staring straight ahead. I'm to occupied staring at his back and breathing in his heavenly scent, to realize he had stopped, so I crashed into him, he doesn't even turn._

_"Edward? Is there something wrong?" I squeak, then I realize that we were at the meadow, the one where I almost died. He leads me out to the center of it and finally turns to me; "Bella," he said, his tone empty, "We're leaving."_

_Then there's silence, because I couldn't seem to find my lips anymore._

* * *

Bella's POV 

I marked off my calender:

Fifty.

Fifty years since Edward left me.

Fifty days when I died.

Fifty days after my life was changed.

I recalled that day as if it were yesterday:

* * *

I heard Charlie's cruiser pull out of the parking lot. 

I numbly got up, barely feeling the cold, I put on some jeans. I ignored Charelie's orders and started walking towards woods. until I was walking along the exact same path Edward had led me through... before leaving me.

What did I suspect? He never loved me, we had never gotten together! Nothing was to be expected.

But why did it hurt so much?

Remembering that painful memory tears began to leak once more, I ran, blinded by my tears, I suddenly tripped on an unidentified object and collapsed in the mossy green forest, not even bothering to get up, I sobbed, until I had no tears, then I just laid there, going through my miserable life. That is until I felt myself being pulled back by the hair and was smashed against the tree, letting out a cry of agony, I forced my dry eyes open, fingers were digging in my throat and blood red eyes were looking down at me, with hunger.

"Mmmm." it said smelling me, "Looks like I caught myself a winner, any last words?" the soft voice was attempting to sooth me, but failing to do so, I took that moment to look at her, she had blond long hair, perfect features, which were twisted into a sneer, I had already knew my fate, so I responded, "Kill me now, take me out of my misery," I said hoarsely.

She cocked her head to the side and smiled sweetly at me, "When you put it that way, how could I not kill you?" she leaned down and bit me, then the fire began--

And it didn't stop.

* * *

I shuddered at that memory. 

Reluctantly I got up and put on an outfit for the day, then grabbed my bus money.

It was time for school.

* * *

Alice's POV 

I hated Edward.

He had ruined everything.

Bella had completed us in many ways, even though she and Edward hadn't even gotten together, but something about her had helped us, and he had shattered it. I couldn't stand it! I hated every bone in his body for it, Bella was probably dead by now--

It was to late.

Carlisle had enrolled us in high school again, for the first time in fifty years, he had left us to recover, go our separate ways for a while, but he had called us all in again a month ago to tell us he had put his foot down, "I know you all still haven't...recovered, but maybe it will help us..."

We had all protested at first, but then gave in.

It was going to be the only place to escape from Audrey.

* * *

Sophia's POV 

Ugh.

School.

I read my book as I recalled the day; I had hated the idea when Carlisle had suggested it but then Derek nudged me and motioned with his head to Audrey. Then the thought struck me, we had to escape from her.

"Hey Soph! Can I borrow your--" someone burst into my room, Rosalie stopped when she saw me scowling at her, "Get out of here, before I do something that I should have done years of go!" I hissed. She glared at me in return, she sniffed and turned on her heel to walk out.

I sighed and turned to my book again.

Help.

* * *

Rosalie's POV 

After Sophia kicked me out of her room, I slammed the door in fury.

What had I done?

Audrey wasn't that bad!!

Okay, maybe she was.

I had met her at some night club, she was sitting alone in the night, men were staring at her before they had seen me, I came up to her, "Hey, you alone?"

She turned to me, suprised that I was a girl, not one of those creepy men, "Yes," she smiled at me.

After we bonded instantly after that, finding out that we both were vampires, she told me that she was alone, I remembered Edward alone and sulking, she could...make him better somehow. So I brought her home, she immediately fell in love with Edward. But he once again, showed no interest, instead he was rather cold to her. She stayed but kept trying to hit on Edward, until one day, he tried to kill her, Carlisle told him to stop and politely asked that she leaved, she then refused, but then when Alice threatened to send her to hell, she lost it, she told us that she was with the Voultri and threatened to kill everyone. Knowing Edward, he gave in and they were married.

The door opened, and it was-- speak of the devil, Audrey.

"Hey Rose," she said sweetly, "Can I borrow your sweater?"

I looked at her, "Oh, it's in the wash, sorry," I put on my fake smile, be nice, I told myself, she was the only one that talked to me anyway.

She shrugged and walked out.

I soon followed and hopped into my Mercedes, Emmett got in the shotgun, still silent.

I sighed as I started the engine...

Time for school.

* * *

Their back!!! 

You'll learn more about Audrey later on.


	2. Reunion

So I got some comments that said there was a story eerily a like this, so I did some researching, and turns out here was another, very similar, great minds think alike eh? So yeah, there is one like this, I read the other one and don't worry, mind is going to be different!!!

All characters (except three) are mine, I'm just one of the many readers playing in Mrs. Stephanie Meyer's yummy world.

* * *

Edward's POV 

"Hi, up Ms. Leonard, we're here for our schedules, I'm Edward Cullen, these are my sisters, Alice and Sophia Cullen, my brother Emmett Cullen. And they are Jasper, Rosalie and Derek Hale." I said to a white-haired receptionist, she blinked at me then, mumbles something about 'Having it here somewhere' and starts rummaging through the papers on her desk. She finally pulls out a half-sheet for each of us. We exited the office, and parted to our classes, all of us had different first period classes except for Emmett and Jasper who had O'Conelle for Physics. I walked through the halls, ignoring the stares and whispers, all of the gossip and thoughts that pertained to me, none of them caught my attention until:

_Hey, now that I think of it, those people look like Isabella Verdici, maybe their related, wait until Amy hears this!!!_

It couldn't be, I thought, their are more than one Isabella's in this state, besides Bella had died fifty years ago, it must be a mist--

Then I caught it, the scent, the one I had been yearning to smell for years:

Freshia.

* * *

Derek's POV 

I entered my first period class, AP U.S. History, as usual I heard gasps throughout the whole room, nothing new, unfazed, I looked up and scanned the classroom, until I found an open seat, next to--

Bella.

_But she was dead right?_

I looked at her wide eyed, she hadn't noticed me because she was reading a book, I gave the teacher my slip of paper and sat down. She caught my scent and looked up at me her eyes wider than anyone else's I had see to day and that's saying something.

"Hey Bella," I said softly, not wanting to scare her away, no I didn't scare her, instead she glared at me with such hatred I nearly ran out of the room myself, she then turned away from me stared pointedly ahead. I took that moment to gather my thoughts, they were all full of unanswered questions; did Edward know about this? Did Alice see this? Why was she ignoring us?

I tried asking her during class, but she had ignored every attempt. By the time I had no more ideas left the bell rang, before I could get a word to her she had sprinted out of the class room. Leaving me alone in a room filled with giggling girls.

Talk about harsh.

* * *

Bella's POV 

The Cullen's were back.

When I smelt Derek, I nearly ran out of the room right there, but I managed to keep my composure,_ don't show the enemy any fear Bella! But that wasn't true, Derek hadn't done anything to me, Edward had! Then again, his family could have stopped him!_ I then realized that I had been nothing more to the Cullen's than a burden; they had almost exposed themselves because of me, risked their lives for me, it was better off that I leave them alone.

The bell then rang, I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block any thoughts that I was registering about the Cullen's as I ran out of the classroom, and crashed into a wall... wait, I was in the middle of the hallway... and I crashed into a wall. I opened my eyes and breathed in a sweet scent that no perfume in the world could compare--

Edward.

* * *

Edward's POV 

I found her--

Then lost her.

She had crashed into me when I found her room by Derek's thoughts, she looked at me wide eyed, full of fear, turned to start running down the hallway, I caught her in time, "Bella, is that really you, are you really alive?" she was suppose to be dead right?

"No," she snarled back, "You killed me.." I was so taken back by that answer, I made the mistake of loosening my grip, she broke free and started running down the hall, barely keeping withing 'human' speed.

I seethed in through my teeth and then felt a hand on my shoulder, "Edward, it's going to take some time, be patient," Derek said, trying to comfort me. I laughed a hard, dry laugh, "The one thing I do have," I shrugged off his hand and trudged to my next class.

I went to get some books out of my locker, I turned to go to Physics, then a hand covered my eyes, before I could say anything, lips connected with mine, "Bella!" I thought, as I returned the kiss, that is until I heard a familiar voice whisper, "Be happy," I tore myself away to see the person, no vampire who had said that to me running away, Bella.

Wait, if that was Bella then who was--

"Wow Edward, you haven't kissed me like that ever!" giggled Audrey, I snarled at her and started to run after Bella, nails digging into my forearm stopped me, "Not, so fast, _sweetie_," she hissed, as she dragged me off to the next class. I turned to see my family looking at me with pity and remorse in their eyes.

_Wow, you have girls throwing themselves at you left and right!_ (Emmett, trying to cheer me up.)

_It'll be okay..._ (Alice)

_Idiot._ (Rosalie)

_Bella's in pain Edward, you'd better fix it soon._ (Jasper)

_Ouch_. (Derek)

_It's going to fix itself Edward, soon everything will fall into place_, I hope so Sophia, I definitely hope so...

* * *

What do you think?

I'll try to get out the next chapter ASAP.

Thanx!

creativemind111


	3. Annoyance and Forgiveness

Disclaimer: All these fun and wonderful characters belong to Stephanie Meyer (except Sophia, Derek and Audrey) I'm just taking a bite in her delicous world.

* * *

Bella's POV

I kept running until... I realized that I had school left.

I hissed cursing that I hadn't seen them until after 2nd period and turned back, I entered my third period to find--

Alice and Sophia.

Wonderful.

* * *

Alice's POV 

We had finally found Bella!

I was bouncing out of my seat when she came into our AP Literature class, Sophia smiled at her, but instead of smiling back she frowned and sat at the farthest seat away from us, Sophia and I exchanged glances, 'What?'. Before we could go over there and ask Bella what was wrong, class had begun. Sophia and I took the 'free period' to write notes;

_What's up with Bella, Alice?_

**I don't know!**

_Maybe...She hates us._

**For what we did to her, you know leaving her...**

_How should we apologize???_

**I don't know! You're the mind controller, maybe Carlisle won't mind if you bend his rules a bit...**

_Are you kidding!?! I can't do anything that will alter the forces of nature!!!_

**Well technically this isn't having to do with the whole world Sophia, so...**

_Alice, I'm not going to do it._

**Fine, fine, got any other ideas?**

_How about we confront her after school, bring her back home, maybe Esme will help..._

**It's worth a try...**

"Excuse me," a voice interrupted, the scrap of paper disappeared, as the whole class's eyes where on the two pale students, "Do you have anything to share with us Ms. Cullen?" Mr. Douglas called, as he made his way toward the back.

"Which one?" I joked, Mr. Douglas frowned, not amused "And what were you writing?" he turned to Sophia

"Ummm,"Sophia said with the perfect amount of confusion, "My notes?" she showed, no doubt perfect to the very last bullet point, "Hmph!" Mr. Douglas grunted as he turned back to the class, "What is the structure of a compound-complex sentence?"

Sophia and I nodded, then turned to Bella, she had been watching us, when she saw I had turned to look at her she turned away. But you could see the slight lift of the cheeks, she had been containing her laughter...

* * *

Bella's POV 

I watched as the scene played, Alice's smile, blinding, Sophia with the perfect amount of perplexity, it was quite funny to see Mr. Douglas being charmed by the two vampires. But, I wondered what they had been writing about?

That was soon forgotten, throughout third and fourth period I pondered about my new dilemma, lunch. They would all probably try to confront me during that free time. I soon came up with a solution, I would go to the meadow while they were looking for me, the teachers wouldn't even care about my absence, as long as I was there for fifth.

I put my plan into action, but as soon as I exited the school doors I was confronted by seven vampires--

Shoot, I had completely forgot Alice.

They were circling me, as if I was their prey, preparing to pounce and capture me, no without a fight they weren't. I took off into a sprint toward the slightly larger gap between Edward and Alice, which they had already predicted (again Alice) when Edward grabbed me, "Bella," he said urgently, "Please talk to us."

"No," I whispered.

"Why? We're sorr--" Alice started.

"Edward," called a whinny voice, "I couldn't find my lipglos-- Hey! What's she doing here?!?" we all turned to see at the top school step to see the girl, no vampire Edward was making out with. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward cringe and his grip slightly loosened, slightly, but I didn't miss it.

I broke out of his grasp in one swift movement and said, "That's why..." then ran back to the school, nearly colliding into Edward's new mate and ran into the library--

Leaving them to deal with little Ms. Conceited.

* * *

Sophia's POV 

We nearly had her!

Then _she_ came.

"What do you want Audrey?" snarled Alice, clearly in a bad mood.

"Don't you dare get huffy with me Alice," Audrey retorted, "I just came to see Edward that's all, then I see that you're all trying to get a vampire to join our coven and--"

"It's convent Audrey," Rosalie rolled her eyes, amused that there was someone that dim-witted.

"Which we aren't in the first place," Jasper said his voice like ice, "We don't have a leader like that Voultri of your's, if you don't like that go back to where you came from."

"Jeez, what's got all of your underwear's in a bunch?" sniffed Audrey, "Why are you all staring at me like that? I didn't do anything wrong!"

We all glared at her.

"Wrong," I said sadly, "You just lost us a sister..."

* * *

Emmett's POV 

Audrey had us pulling out our hair, who did she think she was? The Voultri?

Okay, maybe she was, but still threatening us like that...

And causing us to loose Bella, after she dragged Edward off, the rest of us looked pretty down, we had finally found Bella, and were confronting her but then Audrey came and ruined everything. "Come on Rose," I forced a smile, "Let's go." I then realized that that had been the first time I had spoken to Rosalie in years.

She looked at me surprised for a second, then her faced crumpled, I hugged her, not knowing what was wrong, "Rose, what's the matter?" It was funny after all these years it still felt so...right.

"E-emmett, you haven't spoken to me in three y-years, what am I supposed to do?" she sobbed, I smiled, this was the Rosalie I knew, "Shh, it's okay, we all forgive you and we know you feel bad, now we just have to fix your mistakes..."

"Emmett, you're to good for me," she smiled, and leaned forward, "Now, I'll repay you with something that we haven't done for years..." she whispered seductively.

I broke out into a huge grin, then suddenly snapped back to reality and looked up at the others, who were still waiting outside with us until lunch was over, their expressions were filled with amusement and surprise...with a hint of repulsion.

"At least some of us are happy," Derek rolled his eyes.

"You couldn't have waited until you were miles away until you emit feelings of lust." Jasper shuddered out of disgust.

"Jasper! Let them be!" Alice giggled smiling for the first time in days.

"Ew," Sophia simply said as she started walking to the entrance, "I suggest we all head inside before the hall monitors come and seek us out..." she called.

Oops, I forgot, we were at school...

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this, it took so long, cuz I had writers block... Ugh.

Thanx for waiting!!

creativemind111


	4. Gone

If you haven't already figured it out, I posted Audrey's picture on my profile, check it out, ignore the name next to her...

* * *

Bella's POV 

I exited the school, once I was outside of sight of the entrance, I suddenly felt a chill set upon my spine, I quickened to a stride until three cars surrounded me. Sophia rolled the window, "Hello Bella, you didn't want to do it the easy way, so..." I snarled at her, she smiled back and as she and the others got out of their cars.

"I"m sorry Bella it's for your own good," Alice smiled at me, "Emmett--" Emmett then lifted me up, unsmiling for once and started to run. With the others behind, not including Derek, Jasper or Rosalie (They were driving the cars home), or even Edward and his wife.

"Where is Edward?" I said reluctantly.

Alice smiled, "He's at our house, waiting for you, still miss him?" I glared at him. I didn't get to say anything else because we reached their house, Emmett burst through their front door and set me on their couch.

"Esme," Sophia called. Esme appeared in an instant in the hallway, she looked at me wide eyed as if I was a ghost then ran and hugged me, "Bella, Bella," she cried softly to herself, stoking my hair. I however, remained in my stiff state. She pulled back to look at me, "Are you okay? We thought you had died!"

"I--" I began to say.

"What is she doing here?!?" sneered Edward's wife.

The others positioned themselves in front of me, "Audrey," hissed Alice, so that was her name, "Go away."

"I live here Alice," retorted Audrey.

"I can fix that," Alice said her voice like acid.

"Not if you want me to kill y--"

"ENOUGH!" Esme shouted and then turned to Audrey, "Audrey, please return to your room..." Audrey glared one last time at the others then turned on her heel and stomped upstairs.

"Bella," Sophia started, her voice sad, "Please talk to us, we didn't mean to hurt you..." I stared hard at the wood floor,_ "Don't talk to them Bella, they left you! I need to get out of here." _I thought to myself.

"I'm sorry," I stood up, "I have angered your daughter Mrs. Cullen, it won't happen again, and I'm sorry to bother you all," I started heading to the door. I kept my head down, hoping that Jasper wouldn't sense that I was about to break down and cry. I didn't realize where I was going and walked right into Edward. I looked up at him with shock, he did the same, we stared at each other for quite sometime until he cleared his throat, "Hi Bella." he said quietly.

I took a deep breath and smiled, "Hi Edward," trying to keep my voice steady, "Tell 'hi' to Audrey for me okay?" I walked on past him, until he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back into the living room, I turned to see what the other's reactions were to our little meetin, but their faces displayed no emtion.

"Bella, we're sorry," Edward began behind me, I felt my temper rising, because I knew what they were going to say to me.

"Yeah, for everything," Alice whispered, _keep calm Bella, maybe I can get out of here before I start to loose i--_

Emmett looked down at his feet as he said, "We kinda screwed up didn't we, could you forgive u--"

"Forgive you?" too late, my voice started to shake with anger, "You left. You left me to die in Forks. When you left, I snuck out and I kept running in the forest until I collapsed from exausion and when I woke up, it was to late, I was already dead." My voice cracked at the end, their expressions now faltered, some looked down in shame.

I walked past the immobilized Edward and turned around and said in a dead voice, "And you think a little apologizing is going to fix that?... I'm sorry, I can't forgive you just yet."

And I left just like that.

* * *

Edward's POV 

Bella was gone.

And this time, _she_ had left us.

"Edward!" a sing-song like voice echoed throughout the house, "The little home-wrecker gone yet?" that was it, I didn't care anymore, "Get out." I growled.

Audrey looked taken back before she recovered, "Edward, you better treat me nicer or else the Voultri will be hearing from me."

I snapped back at her, "Audrey, I don't care if you call all the vampire's in the world to kill me, just go away." I hissed and left the house, until I felt cold, sharp nails digging into my arms, "Edward, come back," growled Audrey, "Or else I will call the--"

"I wouldn't do that." a calm voice came from the front porch--

Carlisle.

"Aro and I had a little chat Audrey, and it seems that you were nonexistent in his life and any of the other members of the Voultri's lives for that matter," he said calmly. I saw Audrey's eye's widen, so it was true, yet I couldn't move, like it was to good to be true...

"BWAHAHA!" Emmett gwaffed from the porch, "You just got owned!"

"I call her bedroom," Rosalie came out and stood next to Emmett, "I've always needed a place to keep my trash in." Audrey narrowed her eyes at them.

"I say we burn it!" the flame in Emmett's eyes lit, "Right now!!!"

"Emmett, Emmett," Derek tsked, "We have to be polite, first we kick Audrey out... and THEN we burn it!!"

"I call her Ipod!" Alice squealed.

"Alice, you don't want that," Jasper smiled, "It's already been contaminated by stupidity germs."

"Oh," she frowned, "Then what am I going to get from dealing with her crap for all these years?"

Sophia patted her on the back, "The priceless look on her face when she's Audi 5000, of course!" they laughed and slapped high fives.

"Children," Esme scolded, "Be kind to our _**guest**_, she'll be leaving soon." that only made them laugh even harder, I even chuckled, Audrey turned to glare at me.

"I'm afraid you have to leave now Audrey," said Carlisle as calm as ever, "You've caused quite a disturbance in our house and unless you want me to actually have to introduce you to the Voultri for pretending to represent them, it would be better that you leave now..."

She was now shaking with fear, it was quite amusing actually. "Of course," I said calmly, "There is another option." Immediately my whole family was silenced, their thoughts however, did not cease:

_What?_

_I thought you hated her!_

_NOOO! We were this close!_

_Edward!_

Even Carlisle looked surprised, _you better make the right decision Edward_, he warned me. Audrey turned to look at me with her "Bambi eyes", "Really Edward?" she squeaked, I snorted, ha! Did she really think that I would put up with her nonsense any longer?

"I could kill now," I said deathly calm.

The laughter started up again.

"See ya wouldn' want to be ya!" Emmett chocked out.

"Bye," Sophia smiled.

"Later twerp," Derek laughed.

"Asta la vista!" Alice called.

Audrey look like she was about to cry, "But--"

"GO!!!!" we all yelled at her.

Her eyes widened in fear and she took off deep into the dark forest, leaving us to celebrate our victory--

She was gone...

* * *

I hope this was long enough for you, my computer crashed twice, so I had to rewrite it twice. I was so upset... 

Thanx for reading.

And I hope you have/ had a happy Thanksgiving!!!!

creativemind111


	5. Return

I'm back everyone! Sorry, finals have been brutal, but now I'm back thanks for waiting!

* * *

3rd POV 

"She is indeed an interesting specimen..." murmured the pale vampire.

"Yes," breathed another no his left, "She'll serve us well."

"U-huh, she's strong too," replied the nervous blond in front of them, "Just make sure you take her away fast, her coven will sure notice!"

"Silence! You do not address us that way! As if we were the ones coming to you for help!" roared Caius. She stepped back in surprise, no one had ever spoken to her in that manner before, she chuckled nervously, "He he, my bad! So can I live here now, since I, uh supplied such valuable information?" her sentence squeaked at the end as Caius narrowed his eyes at her, "You are no use to us, you have no talents, nothing, nothing special at all." he finished with a sniff.

"It's quite alright Caius," Aro assured, he said it softly but had a sharp tone with it, as if he was scolding him, he turned back to the vampire smiling warmly at her, "You have indeed supplied us with useful knowledge, dear one.." Her expression lifted, "However," Aro continued, "Not as useful as you may have hoped, but maybe you can help us... retrieve this vampire you speak of, and if you do, allow yourself to become one of the great Voultri. Reasonable enough?" She agreed, knowing that this was the only chance of gaining their trusts, "Yes. Just make sure that I get her lover and with that I'm content."

"Agreed," he moved his hand and a large shadowed appeared behind her, "You summoned me master?" the figure grunted, the vampiress couldn't help but stare at his size.

"Yes Caleb, find our dear guest some attire and a room, you will also go with her and Emily to help retrieve our, well hopefully retrieve our future addition to our family."

He nodded, "Your name?" he asked the girl. She whispered the response still in partial shock of the enormous guard. again he nodded, "Come this way... Audrey." they left the room, leaving the three "lords" sitting on their thrones.

"Aro do you really intend to let her join us, even if she doesn't have a tool we could use?" Caius finally said after a long silence.

"Caius, after all these years we've spent together, do you not know me?" Aro chuckled, it sounded more like a sigh, "I'm not really interested in Audrey, but rather the vampire I saw in her thoughts." Caius nodded satisfied by that answer and rose to leave, Marcus did the same. Now Aro was left alone in the stone room.

He alone breathed the name that lingered in the darkness, long after he left.

_Bella_.

* * *

Bella's POV 

"Bella!" I turned to see Alice running at me, oh no. I turned to the door, maybe I can just close i--

"Oh no Bella! You're no getting rid of me that easily!" Alice caught the door in time.

"Alice! How did you find me!?!" I almost screeched, my neighbors would probably still hear me. "Um, psychic remember?" she cocked her head and pushed open the door, "I wanted to see your ho-- You call this a house?" I sighed, she did have a point, the furniture, well the few that I had were, old sagging, dusty and ripped in many places. I crossed my arms, "Well, not everyone can predict when the stock market can crash Alice," I snarled. She held up her hands, "Okay, okay, anyway, I wanted to hear your part of the story..."

"Who said I wanted to tell you?" I retorted.

"You will, when I call Emmett over hear to kidnap you...again," her eyes narrowed, she looked absolutely terrifying, she even started to reach into her pocket to pull out her cell-phone. "Okay, fine, but after I tell you will you leave?" I held my hands up in defeat.

"Maybe," she pushed her way in and sat on the only chair there and crossed her arms, "Begin."

I took a deep breath, "Edward left me and the rest of you went as well, without saying good-bye I might add and I ran, not knowing where I was going.." Alice nodded signaling that I should continue.

"Some vampire crossed my path and bit me.. after a few days my transformation was complete, I staged my death and left. I took what ever I had from my college fund bank account and moved to Canada. I took on a part time job and went to community college." Alice eyes widened with shock. "I after I graduated I went to a few jobs until I had enough money. Then I went to another college, when enough time had past I came back to Forks and enrolled in high school. Then you showed up and everything changed.." I stared off into space for a bit again then walked to the door and opened it, "Okay. Bye Alice."

She rolled her eyes and sat firmly on the chair, she was not going anywhere, "He was nothing without you," she whispered as she began her story, I slammed the door and leaned against the wall, as much as I wanted her to leave, I was curious. " I don't even know why he left you, I just remember him saying that he didn't want to destroy the life that you had right now, or something... But still, he never spoke, never left his room, he did nothing, he only came out to hunt and even then, he ignored us.

"The whole house was, well, as you may call it in the Dark Ages, it was like someone had died, like Edward had." she looked at me with miserable eyes, "The only person that didn't feel as bad as the we did was Rosalie," she laughed a cold hard laugh, "Rosalie didn't understand why we were like this, upset she went out every night, to every club, to every party she could get into. Eventually she did a little research and found a club for vampires, somewhere in New Hampshire, where she met Audrey.

"Audrey was another vampire, one like Rosalie, shallow, cared only about beauty. They bonded instantly, Rosalie rushed her home to meet us, everyone was polite and she was about to leave when Edward came home from another hunting trip. Well, long story short, when I threatened to kill her she snapped and told us that she was from the Voultri and would send them there to kill us unless Edward would become her mate.." Alice snarled at the end of the sentence, her eyes brightened, "Until today, Carlisle finally had some time and called Aro and we found out that Audrey had no part of being in the Voultri at all! We kicked her out, I snuck away from the festivities and came here!" she grinned, "And I'm not going back without you!"

I gaped at her, what ever I had expected their story to be, I didn't think it would've been what she had just told me right now. Then I was stuck in my epiphany, all this time I had believed Edward had not loved me anymore, I had seen many things to back up that; when he said that he and his family were leaving with his expressionless eyes, Audrey, him kissing Audrey...

But if Alice's story was true, then Audrey meaning nothing to him. Then when had he--

I suddenly remembered the pain in his eyes when I had rejected him, ran away from everything, those memories that I had dismissed because I was sure of the first option. Could it be that Edward... had still loved me?

"Edward loves me?" my voice cracked at the end.

"FINALLY!" Alice yelled, "Now do you get it? We have fallen apart because of you Bella, no one could replace you okay? Now are you going home with me or not!?!" Without a word I got up off the wall and went into my bedroom and packed my clothes, when I came out Alice was talking on the phone, her back facing me, I heard, "Emmett? Grab Jazzy I need you and him to help me bring Bella h--" I snapped the phone shut, she whirled around about to let me have when she saw the bag in my hand. The smile of an angel replaced her face and we left my apartment and nightmares behind...

It was time to move on.

* * *

Edward's POV 

We watched with curiosity as Alice drove up in my car with a stranger in the passenger seat. That is until we caught her scent, Bella.

She silently got out of the car, her eyes never looked up from the ground. Alice, on the other hand was radiating with victory it was almost blinding to watch.

_I got her Edward! She's coming_ _back!_

She practically screamed in her head.

Alice started as they approched us, "Bella had decided to.." finally she couldn't hold it any longer, "LIVE WITH US!!!!"

Emmett was the first one to greet Bella, "My little sister!" he squished her into a tight bear hug, he froze, and waited to see Bella's reaction, _Am I being to forward? _he thought.

Relief flooded onto his face when Bella laughed and squeezed him back. The rest of us seem to relax as well. When he finally released her, Esme ran over and hugged her, "My..Dear...Bella!" she choked out. Carlisle smiled and embraced both Bella and Esme, "It's good to have you back.."

Rosalie silently stepped forward and kissed her on the cheek, "I'm sorry," she whispered. Those two words seemed to knock down that wall that Rosalie had kept up for so long. Bella smiled, "All's forgiven."

"Hey Bells," Derek said as he hugged her. Sophia nearly knocked into her, "Bella!"

Jasper grinned, "I'm glad I'm not tempted to kill you anymore, that was a downer." Their was a moment of silence, Jasper had never been that forward before.

Bella laughed, "I guess that's what you could call it.." I felt everyone's eyes turn on me when Bella looked at me. She walked slowly over to me, all the playfulness gone, "You and I have some unfinished business mister." she said seriously, then suddenly grabbed my shirt.

_Ooh you're gonna get it!_ (Emmett)

_Be prepared Edward..._ (Jasper)

But before I could hear anyone else's opinion Bella leaned in, smiled and kissed me. I heard hoots and cat calls behind us, but I hardly cared. I was back with my one reason for living and all was right in the world...

That is if it had lasted.

* * *

Okay! Chapter five is out and done! I"m sorry it took so long. Like I said, finals were brutal and I had to focus a ton of my time on studying... 

Thanx for waiting! But I'm back!

creativemind111


	6. Surprise Visitors

Um enjoy?

* * *

Third Person POV

"Is it time yet?" the shadow peered over her companion's shoulder anxiously.

"No," grumbled another, "Aro said to wait until dark, better to hide our scent. Now shut up so I can think." The girl huffed, but settled down. The moon was hidden by the clouds as the intruders lingered at the edge of the forest. Along with the two vampires there was a another, her hair as red as her crimson eyes. Her eyebrows were furrowed with frustration, they had been here for two hours already.

"Caleb, this is taking to long."

"I know Em, but we have to get her alone, there are only two-- I mean three of us and ten of them, it's rather obvious that odds are in their favor..." his eyes suddenly narrowed, "One has sensed us."

"How is that possible?" Emily sniffed, "I've masked our scent completely!"

"I told you! One has a neutralizing talent!" reminded the blond.

"Shut up and let me think..." grunted Caleb, "The one who sensed us thinks nothing of it, although it would be risky to stay here.."

"Shall we greet them? We could say we have a message from Aro," whispered Emily silently, as if, if she were a tone higher they would have herd her.

"Why not? But it wouldn't help the fact that we're towing Audrey with us."

"I could say that I've forgiven them!"

"They won't believe that; even they aren't that stupid, but it seems that we have no choice.." he nodded to them and they rose, picking the leaves and dirt off of their cloaks and headed to the oak wood doors, continuing with their dangerous mission.

* * *

Emmett's POV

I smelt something, no actually **somethings.**

Yeah I know, the usually dim-sighted Emmett has smelt something, ha ha must be fake. But I really did, but before I could go out side to check, Roslaie called me. I decided to brush it off.

Whoops.

Rose and I were, uh, doing some stuff, when we heard the crash. We quickly got dressed and ran down stairs. There were three vampires, one we thought we would never see again... Audrey.

"What are you doing here?" snarled Edward.

"Edward, I thought I told you, I was apart of the Voulturi.." she smiled devilishly.

"Right, as of two days ago," snorted Alice, she got an icy glare in response. "No matter, she's here with us know," input a deep voice, the male lift his hood up to expose a hard jaw-lined face, eyes full of wisdom and experience.

"May I ask the reson for this visit?" Carlisle asked calmly.

"We have come to propose a bargain from Aro," smiled the red-head on the right of the male.

"What bargain?" Esme's eyebrows raised.

"Well, give us Bella," started Audrey, "And you get me!" she squealed as a finished. That did it, I burst out laughing, "You've...got...to...be...kidding...me!" I chocked out.

Even Sophia started to giggle, Edward however, remained composed, "They're was as reason why we wanted you gone, you sack infuriating sack of skin!"

"We're going to have to refuse," Derek said trying not to laugh, "You may leave at any time."

We began to turn when the red-head spoke, "I'm afraid that that bargain is not open for negotiation."

And with that, several things happened, Esme and Rosalie were thrown back into the next room-- through the wall, Carlisle went after them soon enough, not being able to defend himself because of the surprise attack. Sophia was then headed the opposite direction and crashed through another wall to be outside, Derek had then formed a barrier around her and him, out of panic. Alice jumped in front of Bella crouching, to be thrown back into the wall Jasper, out of anger pounced on the male, and since his enemy wasn't a newborn, he was defeated and joined Alice, on the grown.

Edward was dealing with Audrey but then crashed into me, while I was trying to avoid the red-head.

They had gathered together again in the middle, with a knocked out Bella, slung over the man's shoulders.

No Bella! I have to save h--

So... sleepy...

* * *

If you didn't really get that end part, they were knocked out by one of the vampire's power (you know sleeping)


	7. Pain

I'm so sorry I have not updated this story for a long time...

* * *

Bella's POV

"Arise my dear," a pale figure sighed.

My eyes fluttered open to find a willowy figure gazing down at me, "W-what? W-who are you?" he smiled, his eyes were too milky to be reassuring.

"I am Aro, one of the fathers of the Voultri."

I froze, suddenly knowing what my situation was and what I was in danger of.

The Voultri had kidnapped me for my ability.

And yet, I could feel not fear for the situation I was in, just worry-- Edward.

And everyone else, how had they'd been able to defend themselves against the three that had come and attack our house, were they all right? Was anyone hurt?

I was pulled from my train of thought when a horrible voice sneered, "Hello Bella."

"Hello Audrey. Looking ugly as ever, superiority has certainly not helped."

"Humph! Don't be jealous!"

"Of what? Your pig-headedness?" She hissed, taking a step forward ready to spring on me, Aro touched her shoulder, she shuddered, ha, it seems I wasn't the only one afraid of the ancient leader's touch.

"Thank you," he sighed, "You will not disturb our honored guest any longer, you are dismissed."

She threw one glare at me and stalked out of the room.

Phew-- one obstacle of the way.

* * *

Alice's POV

No! No! NO!

Not Bella!!

How could I, I mean we, have worked so hard to get her back, then have torn away again??

Edward was furious, he nearly charged after the three after he had recovered, but blind fury wouldn't be enough to defeat them. Carlisle, er, I mean Sophia had forced him to stay back.

"Calm Edward! Don't kill yourself know and not ablt to save her later!" Jasper hissed as he calmed him down.

"Where could they have taken her--" Emmett suddenly realized that he had just asked one of the most retarded questions of the century, "Right Italy." he mumbled.

"Why?--" again another stupid question from Derek, "Oh yeah, powers."

"Audrey must have told them about her," Esme chocked out, "About her abilities to be a 'shield'."

"I'm gonna kill her," Sophia growled, "Let her heal, then kill her again."

"That idiot!" I screeched, "They're going to end up using her anyway! Why couldn't she just leave us alone!?"

"Revenge," Edward whispered, the love of his life was gone-- once again.

"The problem is how are we going to get her back?" Carlisle said, already reviewing the possibilities of getting her back.

Derek huffed, "Wait, wait, aren't the Voultri peaceful-ish? I thought they let their guard _choose_ to join them or something..."

"They must have wanted her bad... " shrugged Rosalie.

"I--" I started. And then I was pulled into another inconvenient vision, but as inconvenient as it was, it held the utmost importance:

_"Bella dear, would you like to join the most powerful coven in the world?" Aro smiled._

_Bella hesitated, "I don't think--"_

_"Of course if you were to refuse, we would probably have to do something about your, family..."Aro quickly interrupted._

_Bella glared, fury had suddenly shone in her eyes,"And what have they done?" her voice hard as steel._

_"Bella my dear, do you know so little about the Cullen clan that you have joined? They are indeed peaceful on the outside, but on the inside, they hold every bit of blood lust as a newborn vampire."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Animal blood can sustain them from hunting humans, but cannot help them completely avoid the temptation of human blood."_

"_And?" Bella's eyebrows raised._

_"I believe you know Jasper?" he grinned._

"Jasper," I whispered, everyone turned to look at me, "They're going to blackmail her using Jasper's story a long time ago!!" My voice rose I few octaves by the end of the sentence.

Sophia gasped in horror.

Derek stiffened.

Emmett froze.

Carlisle closed his eyes remembering the terrible event.

Esme looked down at the floor.

Rosalie hissed.

Jasper however was the worst, his faced did nothing to hide the shame that was plastered on it, his knuckles were white from the tight fist he had curled. His body was hard and ridged, he then unclenched one hand to rub his largest scar of all-- the one on his forehead, right about the right eyebrow--pain was etched in his eyes.

It was a painful memory for all of us-- too painful.

And the Voultri was going to use as a tool.

* * *

I decided to update this story for all my patient readers-- I'm sorry!!

creativemind111


	8. Past

I know, you can yell at me all you want in your reviews, but please read!

* * *

Previously on the last chapter:

_

* * *

_

I was pulled into another inconvenient vision, but as inconvenient as it was, it held the utmost importance:

_"Bella dear, would you like to join the most powerful coven in the world?" Aro smiled._

_Bella hesitated, "I don't think--"_

_"Of course if you were to refuse, we would probably have to do something about your, family..."Aro quickly interrupted._

_Bella glared, fury had suddenly shone in her eyes,"And what have they done?" her voice hard as steel._

_"Bella my dear, do you know so little about the Cullen clan that you have joined? They are indeed peaceful on the outside, but on the inside, they hold every bit of blood lust as a newborn vampire."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Animal blood can sustain them from hunting humans, but cannot help them completely avoid the temptation of human blood."_

"_And?" Bella's eyebrows raised._

_"I believe you know Jasper?" he grinned._

"Jasper," I whispered, everyone turned to look at me, "They're going to blackmail her using Jasper's story a long time ago!!"

* * *

Bella's POV

"What has Jasper got to do with this?" I had only known what Jasper himself had told me; his newborn past, his struggle to keep control.... But why would Aro?

"Dear, sweet innocent Bella," I wanted to growl as he said my name in such a casual way, he and I were not familiars, the sooner I could get out here the better, "You know so little about that coven of yours, about their history, so dark underneath their holiness."

"Speak quickly, I'm falling asleep here," I said impatiently. From behind me I heard Jane growl, I would deal with her later.

"Jasper, out of the whole Cullen clan had the hardest time adjusting to his diet."

"Yes," I said tersely, "I know that."

"Please let me finish, I know youth comes with little patience, but please." I nodded for him to go on.

"Yes indeed, we could have punished him for being involved with the newborns," I stiffened, "But Carlisle had pleaded for his life, saying that Alice's powers would probably wane if we were to destroy, and we couldn't let that happen." I knew that could have been partially true, Alice adored Jasper.

"So?"

"But alas, there came a time again that Jasper had almost forced me to push my hand. It was around here you see, we had d one something to upset Jasper and--"

"What did you do?" I demanded.

"Well, his past friends Peter and Charlotte, in a battle between immortals, Charlotte had faltered and lost her life, you could see how this had taken a toll on Peter. He went on a rampage, beyond control and had gone after the opponents, unfortunately that opponent was one of our dear Volturi and so we sent out Alex and...."

"No." I whisper, they had killed Jasper's dear friend.

"Like dominoes, Jasper was upset about his lost friend, he came here in seek of revenge. He had killed at least a hundred men before we had been able to control him."

"Why did you let him go?"

Aro sighed, "It is true that a vampire old or new must obey the laws that are necessary for survival, and Jasper certainly was pushing it, however another unexpected coincidence happened. As we came to collect Jasper, Alice, Sophia, Edward, and the others begged for our forgiveness and promised that whenever Jasper would come near to harm they would--do it themselves...

"I allowed this, as did Marcus and Caius," Marcus out of his unwavering compassion, and Caius, out of...entertainment, he wanted to see how long they would last. However, we warned them that we could return and just do it ourselves. if our interest wore out..."

I hissed, "You wouldn't."

"Would we?" I heard snidely behind me, Jane.

"Dear Bella, we would never force you to stay with us, but if we do get bored and want to come visit you, Jasper may be our first priority."

Crap.

* * *

Derek's POV

"No!!" Alice shrieked on our plane, twenty other people's heads turned toward our seats, they looked angry until they saw our faces:

Plane ticket- 839 dollars

Movie earphones- 0 dollars (thank you Sophia)

The look on people's faces when they see us: Priceless

Alice looked embarrassed for a split second, then Edward hissed next to me, "She said yes."

We were silent for a moment.

"What do we do?" Emmett finally broke the silence.

"Well, duh, we have to get her back," Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Which brings us back to how?" I looked at Sophia, "Maybe--"

"No, they have Renata so it won't work on Aro, plus if I manage to get to Caius and Marcus, they would keep coming back." Sophia's eyebrows furrowed, "The only reason why Aro has Bella is because of Jasper, a blackmail. We have to just counter--"

"With what?" Edward said tersely, "With saying that they're not really saints and martyrs?"

At this point and time, we were all just talking really low and fast, to human ears it just blended with the sound of the turbine.

"Jazz?" Alice suddenly whispered, "are you alright?"

* * *

Jasper's POV

This was all my fault.

When I had heard of Peter's death, I felt that a thousand knives had plunged into my heart. My first friend--was gone. Before Alice, Sophia or anyone else could stop me, I took off, blinded by rage and with a thirst of revenge.

A mistake.

Now they were threatening my sister. Edward was brimming so much with hatred that I was going to be sick.

Idiot.

I hissed.

"Jazz?" Alice whispered, "Are you alright?"

"Fine." I closed my eyes out of frustration, unwillingly I remembered that night--

Wait.

I actually don't remember it..

Huh?

"Alice."

"Yes Jazz?" she looked at me full of concern, I smiled a little.

"What happened that night?"

Her eyes widened, "You mean you don't remember?"

"Not really, " I said uncomfortably, I nearly read everyone's mine, the scholarly Jasper actually forgot something? Derek was never going to let me libe it down.

"Well," she wasn't comfortably talking about it either, "When we came to stop you--lit was too late, Aro and the others had you changed already in a cell..."

"Yeah I remember that, I was in complete darkness, but what did Aro tell you about what I did?"

"Umm, well he told me--us that you had murderously savaged one hundred men and you forced there hand..."

"And you saw the bodies? You believed them?"

"You were covered in blood. All different scents..." her nose wrinkled a little.

We were now landing, "Oh crap."

"Jazz--What?"

"We got to get there fast, before Bella becomes part of the Volturi."

* * *

I know I know. It's been a while. School been keeping me busy. But I got a break so I had time to dish this out. Enjoy!

creativemind111


	9. a QUICK End

I'm so so sorry--

But I feel like this story isn't going anywhere--it's too much like other stores--so I'm removing it, I will however, continue with "Serendipity" and "McAllister Prep" I really don't like notes like these and get really annoyed when someone discontinues a story, but I can't seem to finish this story and keep erasing whatever I write.

Just know that Bella and Edward do and up together, okay?

Again I apologize for being hypocritical and contradicting.

creativemind111


End file.
